Strategic Discussions
by Medie
Summary: With the plan reaching a critical stage...the Covenant's true leaders regroup. (Highlander Crossover)


Title: Strategic Discussions  
Author: Medie  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Methos, Vaughn, Lauren  
Keywords: Challenge Fic for the info15minuteficlets Comm  
Spoilers: Resurrection  
Disclaimer: Rysher and JJ and the nitwits own them.  
Author's Note: Semi Sequel to the Watcher Weiss fic. G  
Summary: With the plan reaching a critical stage...the Covenant's true leaders regroup.  
  
"Strategic Discussions"  
by M.  
------  
  
Paris was the meeting place.  
  
The Old Man always did have a flair for the dramatic.  
  
Lauren walked up to the church, pausing for a moment to recall the Immortal who had once resided in it, and inclined her head in respect to his memory. Those who had served her goddess and those who had served his God had never really seen eye to eye but Darius had always welcomed her. Given her sanctuary when she needed it. Until the Hunters had killed him.  
  
A young Immortal had taken care of the Hunters.  
  
To a certain degree.  
  
Lauren, herself, had taken care of a good deal of all the rest.  
  
Darius' death had been more than properly avenged.  
  
With her respects paid, she crossed the threshold into the church, seeing the two men waiting for her near the confessional.  
  
"I do hope that shooting me was a part of the plan." She said pointedly, looking at her pupil as she walked across the room to them. "You ruined my favorite jacket."  
  
Vaughn crooked a grin. "Sorry."  
  
"Hmmm..." Pressing her lips together, the ancient Immortal gave him a look of aggravation before smiling. If only slightly. "Did she go?"  
  
"She's there now." Methos interjected calmly. "The Watchers are actually following her as well. It seems the Rambaldi issue has finally gotten their attention."  
  
"And what about us?" Vaughn turned to the ancient, frowning. "How much does Weiss know?"  
  
"What he knows is actually very little." Lauren explained. "I got a look at my Watcher's files while she was...otherwise engaged."  
  
"You mean unconscious." He interrupted.  
  
"Semantics." Lauren and Methos chorused, amused by their shared line of thinking. They shared a look before she continued. "As I was saying, I looked at her files. most of what Weiss and Maura believe is purely conjecture. They believe that we're interested in Rambaldi because of his interest in Immortality. That Methos recruited me to infiltrate the government and that I, in turn, recruited you to do the same. I don't believe they understand the true scope of our plans yet...they certainly have no proof of what they believe. Nothing that the Watchers can use against us."  
  
"Not that they will even try." Methos observed calmly. "Watch and record...that rulebook of theirs is truly a double-edged sword." Leaning back against the wall, he looked thoughtful. "Sark is still being held by the Agency?"  
  
"And still very much pre-Immortal." Vaughn agreed with some satisfaction.  
  
"The every so lovely, and so very clueless Miss Bristow is currently discovering Daddy's been a lot less honest than he made out..." Methos looked at his student approvingly. "Excellent job on that one. As for your coat..." He quirked a grin, eliciting one from her in response. "Terribly sorry about that. We'll have to have it replaced." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Sloane and his daughter...they're on their way to the true site?"  
  
"From all reports, yes." Lauren nodded. "We're letting them proceed as you ordered."  
  
"Hmm.." Turning his eyes toward the alter, Methos let his thoughts wander and both younger Immortals had no trouble telling that his thoughts had gone to the old friend who would have once welcomed them. "Yes...we'll let them continue. Vaughn, I trust, you will return to Miss Bristow's side and portray the doting lover you've so skillfully set yourself up to be. Lauren, you'll accompany me. We have a great deal of work to do and not much time in which to do it. Bristow and the Watchers may not be on good terms anymore but...Jack still has friends inside. It won't be long before he contacts one of them and then, we run the risk of you and Vaughn being exposed."  
  
"Weiss seems to be running interference on that front." Vaughn put forward, clearly approving of his Watcher's tactics. "Jack's tried a couple of times. From what Lauren and I have been able to judge..."  
  
"Weiss has been able to successfully maneuver Jack's contacts into field situations where they're out of contact." Lauren finished. "He's getting quite skilled at it, really."  
  
"Not skilled enough to catch you." Her pupil chuckled. "He's still put out about that."  
  
"Remind me to send him chocolates or something. Apologize." She returned, eyes relaxing ever so slightly. "I did have a twinge of conscience about that. I'm sure his superiors gave him no end of grief over it."  
  
"They're furious." Methos put in, laughter in his voice. "Dawson's turning himself inside out trying to find me. Even has MacLeod looking."  
  
"Hmm..speaking of boyscouts..." Lauren cast a glance at Vaughn. "Next time we have to do this? I get to shoot you."  
  
"Deal." He agreed with a grin before looking at Methos. "So...what's next?"  
  
The man who'd once been Death itself smiled a slow, calculating smile. "Well now, that...That, Michael...is the best part."  
  
Finis 


End file.
